Portable cigar humidors are known, an example of which, called "Pheasant's Leather Humidor", is shown on page 23 of Herrington, The Enthusiasts' Catalog, published 1996 by Herrington of Londonberry, N.H. 03052. The Pheasant Leather Humidor appears to comprise a box covered by leather and having a cedar lining. A humidistat is centrally located in a cedar panel recessed in the lid of the humidor. A leather strap with a male snap-fastener part is attached to the lid and cooperates with a female snap-fastener part on the front of the box.